


满月时分的尖叫棚屋

by Susan_Mia131418



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Yesterday once more, old love never dies, 别扭的小学生般前（现）任再见
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Mia131418/pseuds/Susan_Mia131418
Summary: 一个月黑风高的满月夜，（不放心的）克林西还是决定去尖叫棚屋看看





	满月时分的尖叫棚屋

**Author's Note:**

> lof旧文搬运
> 
> 过分真实的写的时候觉得写了蛮久字数应该不会少 结果发现真是个短篇啊
> 
> 第一次尝试HP AU 就马克实在太适合犬狼的这种梗了
> 
> 有很多和现实的应和 反正即使只是对这两人的狗血离婚史略有耳闻的都懂

一轮圆月明晃晃地嵌在墨蓝色的天空上，洒下苍白的月光。“该死！”克林斯曼抬头瞪了一眼从云层中不安分地射出的光束，加快了步伐。

打人柳在这个日子显得格外瘆人：千千万万粗壮的枝条背着月光张牙舞爪，枯绿色的叶子幻化成深灰，恍若巫婆灰白分叉的乱发。克林斯曼对这样的情景再熟悉不过了，他几乎不受任何阻碍就轻松地从隐蔽的洞口滑进了尖叫棚屋。

当他从地上站起，拿出魔杖念了句“荧光闪烁”时，地下室突然传来一阵清晰可闻的呻吟。低沉的嗓音夹杂着钻心的痛苦，像锯齿刻过大树溅出“嘶嘶”的火花。握紧了巫师服宽大口袋里的小瓶子，克林斯曼几乎是用曾经在魁地奇赛场上追逐金色飞贼的速度冲下了楼，无视了摇摇欲坠的破旧楼梯，熟练地用咒语解开了被反锁的门。

正如他想的一样，一个黑影蜷缩在已经松动的木板上，嘴里泄出零碎的呻吟。他显然已经控制不住即将爆发的兽性，整个人都弓了起来，剧烈地颤抖着。听到门被打开的声音，他几乎在瞬间绷紧了神经，发出警告般的咕噜声，但在那个连续而急促的脚步声与记忆中某个柔软的部分成功对接后，转而逐渐将身子放松下来，用全部残存的理智痛苦地叫道：“尤尔根！”

“洛塔尔。”简单而克制的回应。克林斯曼一把把马特乌斯从地上翻过来，帮他靠着墙坐好，又施了个禁锢咒，在对方愤怒的血红色眼睛的注视下，云淡风轻地耸了耸肩：“看看你现在的样子，洛塔尔。我还想再多活几年。”然后无比冷静地将那个褐色的小瓶子拧开，把里面的液体灌进了马特乌斯的嘴里。

经历了一段时间的抽搐之后，某位狼人先生逐渐恢复了冷静——当然仅限于身体上。“解开。”他不满地嘟囔道。克林斯曼叹了口气，颇为无奈地随手替他解了咒。

“你怎么会来？”

无聊的问题。“路过。”

“然后身上刚好带着狼人药剂？”

“何塞配多了，要我帮他处理掉。”

“穆里尼奥没事配狼人药剂干吗？”

克林斯曼在心里暗骂自己竟然无知到低估马特乌斯的死缠烂打能力。然而接下来他这位昔日的格兰芬多同窗显然在用实际行动向他证明自己有多不要脸：“说实话尤尔根，你是不是想跟我睡了？”

克林斯曼目瞪口呆地看着马特乌斯咧开的大嘴。“真的，尤尔根，这不是什么丢人的事。你是个男人嘛……况且我们也一直很合拍，上次你不是还说这很美妙……”

“我绝对、绝对没有说过这种话。”克林斯曼咬牙切齿地打断他，“而且距离我们上次见面至少已经过了不下二十八次月圆……”

他突然意识到自己说了什么，扭头就看见马特乌斯目光炯炯地盯着自己，那眼神简直能在他身上穿出洞来。

完了。

“你数过我们分别的日子？”他的声音变得很温柔，温柔得让克林斯曼感到害怕。

“没有。”

“当初你跟弗朗茨告状，把我从球队队长和学生会主席的职位上踢下去的时候，也是这么说的。”

“我说过，我没有。不管是当年还是现在。”

马特乌斯呆呆地看着身旁的金发男人。他永远能让自己的一腔怒火无处发泄。他认命似的抬头望向黑漆漆的天花板，罕见地感慨道：“其实当年要是我愿意坐下来和你谈一谈，或许我们不至于闹到今天这个地步。”

克林斯曼难以置信地瞪着马特乌斯。十年前的洛塔尔·马特乌斯绝对讲不出这样的话。 他沉默了一阵，最后轻轻开口道：“都过去了。你知道的，我永远会把你视为我的队长。”

然后他就被马特乌斯按在墙上狠狠地亲了。

“洛塔尔！”喘息声依旧。

“干嘛？我本来就是你的队长！是你把我踢下去的！”

“拜托，我现在不想和你吵架……”

“那就做爱吧！”

于是无奈的克林斯曼只好接受了他的建议。“说好了，我要在上面。”他没好气地说。

“一人一次！”

“成交。”

番外（对你没有看错这么短竟然还有番外

事后——

“说真的，尤尔根，你还爱着我对吗？”

“别说傻话了，洛塔尔。”

“要不然你怎么会刚好在满月时出现在这儿？我简直都要怀疑你是不是每次满月都来蹲点了……”马特乌斯半开玩笑地说。直到他借着月光依稀看见克林斯曼的脸肉眼可见的红了。

“你真的每次都来？！”

“闭嘴，洛塔尔！我只是不想再像十年前一样背黑锅！”可当马特乌斯将头埋进他的颈窝时，克林斯曼没有抗拒。

“那不是黑锅。”马特乌斯不忘哼哼两句。

“我跟你保证我什么也没有做。我从来没喜欢过你，洛塔尔，但我永远不会伤害你。”

“可是我爱你啊，没有理由的。”马特乌斯无比坦然地说，用棕色的眼睛直视着克林斯曼，里面快溢出来的炽热灼烧着他的心。

金发男人无语凝噎。他垂下头，半晌闷闷地说：“你记不记得我曾经说过我们从来都不是朋友？”

“废话，你不知道那有多伤人。”

“我爱你，所以我们不算朋友。”

马特乌斯猛地抬起头，正好对上克林斯曼宛若阳光般的明媚微笑，和那双仿佛溢满春水的眼眸。

下一秒，两人就顺理成章地吻在了一起。一个两人平生的最甜蜜之吻。


End file.
